toki no suna (sands of time)
by inu okami wolf
Summary: again we have reached the end, the end on the book the girl decided to write over and over again hopping to meet a happy ending but it was not possible, she made up the plot but the end and the begining where set, the sand of time flow fowards and never stop, again the time for the end had reached and the conclusion of the book was near, the tragic end (last part blood mentioned)
1. irea sabl (silver sands)

**disclaimer Blazblur and it's character don't belong to me**

 **now on to another thing, first is first, thanks the user Yuuki Terumi uroboros master for it's continuous support, it really motivates me to see any rewiev on my histories, if I can work fast is because I have some motivation**

 **last and least but not less the character Jacky Ray belong to Reploid 7 he is going to appear on the next chapter as well so if you want to have it removed, please tell me**

 **now I'll stop with this and please enjoyç**

 **oh and one last thing if you haven't read the summary is a multy chapter unlike the other so, just warning you all**

* * *

At long last, the time has come perfect stillness almost as if the world had disappeared only some beings conscious of this, the hands of the clock apparently stopped at the tension that can be felt in the air, at long last the end of the Tale, the moment Ragna the bloodedge has been waiting for so long, in front of him, the creature that has constantly taunt him, that transformed him into a monster, her sister Saya now the vessel of death itself, Hades Izanami, the old imperator of the N.O.L only had that calm face, clearly waiting for their battle, alone, but not on an one vs one, rather a combat that many would consider loss from the beginning, for the first time, the hero who saved the world from the Black beast, Hakumen had stopped hunting Ragna to eliminate a bigger treat, alongside the Major of the N.O.L and biological brother of Ragna and Saya Jin Kisaragi, his hand on the icy tip of the Yukianesa and those penetrating green eyes, and last but not least Jacky Ray a boy that came to be considered part of the family even when he was a beastkin

"It seems we all have come together for the final act" said Izanami "I'm so glad of seeing you again Ragna"

"Shut up" said Ragna "stop speaking as if we were family, my sister died a long time ago"

"But she didn't died" said Izanami with a smile "I'm here, in front of you. My dear brother"

"Cut it already, you may have her body, but you are not Saya" said Ragna growling in anger

"That's not completely truth" said Izanami "she keeps on being here, I think you would enjoy speaking with her, one last time, before I grant you the gift of death"

The body of Saya looked to the ground a moment, almost preparing for attack but it just stand still

"What are you plotting?" asked Ragna but there was no response "answer me dammit"

"I guess it's the time" said the body of Saya "to end the history again, right?"

"What are you speaking of?" asked Ragna "you don't make any sense"

"It's time for the hero to kill the monster again" said the body of Saya "I admit I'm scared of what's going to happen"

"Wait a moment" said Ragna "you are..."

"Please" said the body of Saya "don't hold back, and kill me, big bro"

For a moment Saya raised her head those eyes even if only for a moment had recovered their green color, a green color with red check as tears run down them forcing a smile

"Kill me so I don't see you all hurt again" said Saya "promise that to me, please"

Ragna closed his eyes while clenching his fist and trembling in frustration and anger at her own little sister asking him to kill her, a girl that had all her live ahead of herself, someone who lost even her own body to be used on a bigger scheme plotted by that maniac named Terumi

"I promise Saya" said Ragna "hang on a little longer, we'll save you"

"Thank you everyone" said Saya "once it starts I won't be myself so, don't hold back"

Saya smile started to face at the same time her eyes turned again to that bloody red

"How touching" said the body of Saya as Izanami regained the control "the love between brothers knows no limit does it"

"Shut up" said Ragna

"Those are such a harsh words Brother" said Izanami

"I told you to shut up" yelled Ragna as he lunged with his massive sword to attack Izanami, only to be stopped by two sword flying near Saya body after launching Ragna away

"What the hell?" asked Ragna landing on his feet

"You tough I would be careless enough to appear in front of you Unarmed" asked Izanami as 12 black and red swords floated behind her, the sethir taking the shape of two black butterfly wings behind her "I knew you all were going to try to kill me after all"

"Is not just going to be a try" said Ragna glaring at the imperator "I am going to kill you for what you are doing to my sister"

"But I am your sister" said the imperator before blocking another attack, yet not from Ragna, rather from Yukianesa on the hands of Jin "aren't I Jin"

"I couldn't care less for whom you are" said Jin as Izanami used the chance to try to attack him failing only for a few inches "but if you dare to attack my brother, I shall kill you"

"You didn't needed much reason either" said Izanami "for some reason you have always hated me no matter what"

"Don't waste your breath" said Jin "rather save it for your last words

Izanami merely smiled grabbing one of the swords as this changed its shape to a delicate yet fine crafted two sided sword, not much later she dashed towards Jin as their main swords clashed against each other, the cold look of both on each other, the eyes of Jin filled with hate and disgust as for Izanami on a calm yet deadly look, as a hunter that has his prey on a trap waiting for his last strike before passing away, Izanami jumped over him as her sword released a secret weapon, on a similar way to mu a red laser being shot towards Jin about to make their hit only to fail due to the intervention of his other self

"Is time to end this, cursed being" said Hakumen taking his stance against Izanami

"I am not such a being" said Izanami calmly "rather than cursed, I am a goddess, therefore you should know, your sword shall do naught against me, time is something that doesn't run on my life, as death, I am endless"

"don't be so sure" said a voice behind Izanami yet the goddess tough surprised was able to dodge it, only to launch her swords at the person, the beastkin similar to a dragon Jacky ray a lizard beastkin, a foster brother of the vessel of Izanami and even without blood ties, Izanami could feel the attachment her vessel had for him

"So even the lizard seeks my dead?" asked Izanami "you should stay with other animals like your kind does instead of pretending you are human"

"say whatever you want Izanami but, as much as I'm sorry to say this, we'll free Saya no matter what, even she want to die instead of being used by you"

"Therefore she accepts my gift" said Izanami "the world shall come to an eternal end"

"No if I can prevent it" said Ragna

The battle continued for hours, both sides had given it their all, Jin and Jacky had been defeated and where on the side recovering from their injuries, Hakumen had stopped as one of the swords went through him, as grave as it was the legendary warrior refused to die, only two fighters were still on the battlefield, Izanami covered on cuts on injuries and Ragna, who had several bleeding would across his body, his clothes has been reduced to some rags at the fierce battle, the blood dripping from his body falling to the ground but the man refused to surrender, Saya only watched the show in front of her in horror, the blood her brother was losing was not only on the ground, some was also on her face and clothes, she wanted to stop to run to his aid but all she could do was watch how her family was brutally treated by her own body out of her control

"I believe it's time we end with this, my dear brother" said Izanami preparing her last attack

"You are right" said Ragna activating hos overdrive "just hang a little more Saya"

Both fighter launched themselves to the last attack and however connected it, would end the life of the another


	2. kiala sabl (golden sands)

**I wish you will be smiling all the time, I wish the me in your memories will be smiling, I want to leave only the everlasting smile for you**

* * *

Time stood still for a second, both fighters after a long hard and bloody fight had finally come to meet the end of it, both the most wanted criminal in the world Ragna the bloodedge and the old imperator of the N.O.L, Hades Izanami had decided that it would be their last meeting, one of them would meet their end, both where close enough to be mistook for a show of affection, and perhaps it was, the swords didn't let anyone know the result, just the occasional sound of drops of blood falling to the ground indicating the lethal strike one of them suffered, Jin, Jacky and Hakumen watched waiting the result only to hear Izanami loud laughter, they prepared to continue the fight, once she headed back, yet her laughter wasn't because she delivered the strike, in fact the gigantic sword Ragna used was on her chest as the warrior almost took a mortal injury, Ragna looked at the imperator breathing as hard as he could it was over, years of fight and rebellion against the world where over, at last he had defeated her, but it wasn't a victory, Ragna prepared himself only to see how the imperator feel over him, he struggled but was able to catch her, only to see a smile but not on those red eyes he hated, her sister normal green eyes where there, some blood dripping of her mouth for the mortal injury

"nii-san" struggled Saya

"It's ok Saya, everything is ok now" said Ragna

"Thank you, for saving me, big bro" said Saya trying to touch Ragna cheek

"I haven't save you" said Ragan Grabbing Saya hand as carefully as he could bringing it closer to his cheek while he used his thumb to rub the back of her hand "I haven't been able to save anyone"

"That's not true big bro" said Saya weakly coughing some blood "you have saved me, I knew you would do it, plus all those friends of yours" said Saya "o and the sister too I would love to see her again"

"Don't worry Saya" said Ragna "once you recover, you'll see her again, you me and Jin the three of us will say hi to the sister" Ragna tried to smile, he wanted to believe she was going to survive

"Don't lie big bro" said Saya "I know I don't have much time left, but, I'm glad, I'm glad I was able to touch once again"

"Come on Saya" said Ragna "you are stronger than this, I know it"

"Ragna" said Saya "can you please, help me, to reach Jacky and everyone else?" asked Saya smiling happily despite the sheer pain, the sword was both a reminder of her imminent death but also because it was there the way she was able to survive a little longer

Ragna nodded to her picking her little sister on a bridal stile to head towards the group Jacky and Hakumen both had clear sorrow on their faces even Jin who hated the girl clearly wasn't glad of the end

"hey Jacky" said Saya "nice to see you again"

"hey lil one" said Jacky trying to smile, the same girl that he knew that worried for him more than himself a girl that never saw Jacky as a beastkin, just as someone very close an important to her "nice to see you again too"

"I wanted to say sorry" said Saya "for, what I said"

"Don't worry" said Jacky trying to smile he didn't wanted to show her how much it hurted him too the result of the battle "I know you'll never say something like that, after all you were more of hitting me with book when I made some mischief"

Saya released a chuckle at that, after that she searching inside her clothes showing a red scale

"I wanted to give this back to you" said Saya "after all you really liked this scale right, the first one you changed"

Jacky merely smiled for a moment looking away before closing the palm of Saya pushing her hand away "keep iy, I have lot's like that, plus that way you'll have something to remember me"

"Thanks" said Saya with a smile as Jacky merely walked away; he could not pretend any longer the gigantic doors closed behind him only to hear a roar of frustration coming from the scaled being

"Jin" said Saya looking away

"Whatever you want to say, keep it" said his brother coldly

"Please, listen to me, just this time" pleaded Saya

Jin released a sigh looking at her, he would not admit it but he could not hate what was in front of him, his own sister, her biological family was dying in front of him on the arms of his older brother

"Fine" said Jin "but make it brief"

"I wanted, to, give you thins" said Saya is on the table

Jin headed to the table to see some flowers, flowers that should have withered, flowers she had handpicked in the past, Japanese Camellia, also Called Tsubaki

"I wanted to ask you, to keep them, they have an spell I asked Phantom so they won't whiter, even if you don't like them, please, take care of them"

"fine" said Jin walking away however he came one last time to look her on the eyes, and for the first time on her life thank her, with a kiss on the forehead, some of the sweet blood on his lips, not much later he went out touching his cheeks surprised at the feeling of something liquid running through his cheeks, he was crying, on a long time this was the first time he came to cry

"Mister Hakumen" said Saya catching the attention of the legendary warrior "Big bro can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Sure" said Ragna "but if you try something you masked freak"

"I know he won't" said Saya

Not much later Ragna walked outside, or rather at the door still watching them but far enough to don't hear them

"What do you wish of me?" asked Hakumen

"How was she?" asked Saya

"Who?" asked Hakumen

"Your Saya, Jin" said Saya with a smile as her time come near to its end

Hakumen looked surprised for a moment, she was sure of it, not a trace of doubt on her voice about it, even when diying he could feel the effort she made on stay alive, only yo speak with him

"I, don't remember much about her" said Hakumen "when did you realize of my old name?"

"since the first time, when I saw you it was like seeing my brother, impressive and strong, but also kind and gentle at times, and above all believing on his path" said Saya

"I see" said Hakumen "I know that it won't change a thing but, forgive me as well"

"I can't" said Saya "I don't have nothing to forgive you"

"your brother keeps being me after all" said Hakumen

"no" said Saya "just like me and Izanami, you two may have similarities but many differences"

"you love him right?" asked Hakumen

"and you too" said Saya hugging the gigantic warrior, for the first time on his life Hakumen kneeled to hug the small figure, for once he was being a caring older brother

"Please" said Saya "tell mister Jubei that I, m sorry, for all the bad things I did"

"I will" say Hakumen "anything else?"

"Can you call Ragna?" asked the young green eyes girl feeling the last bits of her strength fade away slowly

As soon as Hakumen gave him the signal Ragna hurried alongside Saya

"Anything else?" asked Ragna

"Two last things" said Saya "since I will not be here, please tell everyone, that I'm sorry for all the bad things I did"

"I will" said Ragna

"Also tell the sister, that I loved her" added Saya

"I will "said Ragna but he was not able and started to cry

"And one last thing" said Saya smiling "can I please Hugh you, is so cold and I'm starting to get, sleepy" said Saya falling slowly over his brother arms with a smile

"what, come on Saya, stay awake" pleaded Ragna "we have just meet again, don't fall sleep right now dammit, wake up" Ragna started to slowly push her sister Body, that smile on her face the last thing she wanted

" _At least I want you, to remember me like this Ragna"_ Tough Saya _"I want to at least, leave an everlasting smile to you my dearest brother and please don't cry or hate anymore"_

"Saya?" asked Ragna pushing the body of Saya, on his arms had already fallen numb that smile on her face not disappearing as Ragna kissed her one last time on the forehead "have sweet dreams, Saya" said Ragna before finally recovering his sword, when Saya would feel no more


	3. Gfine sabl (sands of time)

**Gold and silver colors softly continue falling**

A young girl rested her head on the chest of a boy a little older than her, both had blonde hair, the boy had short and messy while the girl had it long and carefully taken care of it, the boy head was resting against a tree, both of them where resting at the shadow as the sun started to rise, the boy opened his eyes to see the girl peacefully sleeping on her chest

"Hey Saya" said the voice carefully removing the girl that refused to open her eyes "you would be better if you slept inside"

"But" said the young girl half sleep "is so warm and calm in here, I could fell sleep anywhere big bro"

"I guess it really is summer time" said Ragna messing trough his hair "but I'm not your bed" you know…?" started Ragna before her sister got a little away to start coughing heavily "hey Saya, hang in there"

"It's alright big bro" said Saya once the coughing stooped with a smile still covering her mouth

"Let me see "said Ragna pressing their foreheads "it seems this time at least you don't have fever

"You see?" said Saya "I`m fine no need to worry about me"

"Either way" said Ragna "let's go in, the heat can be bad for you"

Both children's headed inside as Saya rested on a chair, near to it there was a table and it was at the side of a window, not much later Saya grabbed the book to open it through a marked page, Ragna however just rested on a couch yawning and stretching loudly

"What are you reading?" asked Ragna "lately you only read that book"

"Is a book about the world" said Saya "did you know that there are cities built on mountains?"

¿Really?" asked Ragna "what else?"

"Well" said Saya

Ragna keep smiling as Saya spoke, he knew about it, in fact he heard the sister speak about them and one called Isana but the smile on the lips of her sister speaking about the world made him smile as well, even when she was so frail she loved it, she loved how big the world was compared to the world she lived in

"I would love to see one of them" said Saya "it would be so, different"

"Don't worry" said Ragna "I promise you one thing, when we are older, I'll take you to see the world"

"Really?¡" asked Saya with clear excitement and happiness on his eyes "you are not lying are you?"

"I would never lie to you on something that you seem to like that much" said Ragna as he stated to smile as much as his face let him

Saya closed the book a moment to Hugh her brother that merely used his hand to mess her combed hair with a smile of happiness, he would take her sister to know the world, a world she loved that much

The sun slowly started to disappear to let the entrance of another light, a silver light coming from a gigantic full moon above the church, Ragna had fallen sleep on his bed only to have Saya tucking him on a blanket, the time was warm but the wind was starting to get colder without the sun, Saya looked out to see the stairs, she almost never used them but she was a child curious, after going up she headed to a small platform alongside the church, Saya headed to the platform to head to the highest part gazing at the gigantic moon that each time seemed to be bigger

"How come you are awake?" asked a voice behind her as Saya looked back to see the beastkin living with them, Jacky despite the fact the anyone knew hey where not blood related Saya really saw Jacky as an older brother, in fact she loved to be with Jacky, both used to joke about his lizard tail and scales, Saya had not been normal in many senses, never felt fear or hate for Jacky rather curiosity as a child on how different he was, despite their differences Jacky knew how Saya at times was the one pushing harder than she should her sickness forcing her to rest many times, the books she had read over and over where also used as a weapon on the lizard beastkin when he and Ragna caused mischief to the sister taking care of all of them, despite this she was the first one to run to help then or offer to make something for them to eat, when the lizard had some trouble Saya was always the first to notice and help, in fact Jacky was many times surprised, it wasn't strange for Saya to never be alone, animals used to get close to the church and to Saya, something on her had a calming aura, no matter how angry Ragna or Jacky where or if they started to argue, Saya had always been there to calm them down and help them to make amends, Jacky always joking calling her wingless angel, you just could see not a single trace of ill will or hate on her face, despite her illness Saya had never been sad about it, instead of that she had learned to live with it and find calm and adventure on the books she loved so much

"Jacky" said Saya surprised as Jacky messed her hair, despite the calm breeze he could not help but worry for her health, she was her sister,even if they didn't share blood, Jacky knew he was going to protect Saya from anything, no matter what

"You should be sleeping" said the beastkin

"The same goes for you" said Saya as Jacky released a grin

"I was, until you woke me up" said Jacky

"Sorry" said Saya "I didn't mean to"

"Is ok" said Jacky gazing at the moon as Saya followed his eyes, the full moon looking bigger than usual as Saya had noticed already curious about it, a big grin with a mischief in mind came to the beastkin "it seems that it was truth"

"What was truth?" asked Saya looking at Jacky with curiosity on her green eyes

"The moon is falling" said Jacky "tomorrow at this time it will be here"

Saya released a scream to head downstairs at full speed as Jacky released a cheerful laugh; the innocence of the young girl was the best way he had to have fun of her, however it backfired when she woke up Jin, surprisingly he believed it and they woke up the sister taking care of all the child's as Jacky gulped as his little prank backfired

"Yup" said Jacky "I am in troubles"

The next day came as Saya half awoke, she had been able to sleep despite the scare Jacky gave her that night, Jacky had a long lecture that night and was still sleeping, a part of Saya wanted to punish him and she found a way, an old astronomy book she read a long time ago, she picked it up to carry it to the bed where Jacky was sleeping, not much later she dropped it over Jacky who released a pained groan to pick up the book, the moon on the cover, after that he released a sight as Saya released a giggle

"The moon is falling" said Saya as Jacky first released a groan to later start to laugh giving a Hugh to the young girl

"Good one" said Jacky "mine was better but it was a good one"

Saya started to laugh as Jacky released her getting out of the bed, the sun rising slowly as Saya headed to the window looking outside, the flowers shining at the sun, a cold breeze moving the blades of grass on waves, the feeling of time staying still for a moment as the girl released a happy sight, however it stopped as she started to cough as the beastkin came closer to her worried, not much later she just nodded indicating it had passed

"wait, I'll go ask the sister if she has something to help" said Jacky as Saya weakly nodded, after he was away Saya headed to the bath to clean her face noticing for a second her left eye, instead of an emerald green as it used to be it was on a crimson red color, after blinking to make sure she was wrong her eye had returned to her normal color as Saya smiled, after letting the cold water on her face she headed outside, the sister with a towel and a medicine she learned to prepare to help Saya, it didn't prevented the cough, but it helped to ease the pain it usually accompanied it, it was the most similar thing to a medicine Saya had, she greatly appreciated the concern the sister had for her, many times she was preparing something to help her, when Ragna wasn't getting in troubles or being scolded she was always helping her, many of the books where chosen for the woman taking care of her

"Hey" said Saya "is it ok if today I walk a little further?"

"Well" said the sister "how are you feeling?"

"Very well" said Saya moving around and spinning full of energy "almost as if I wasn't sick"

"Ok" said the sister petting the hair of Saya "just until the old tree ok?"

"Ok" said Saya

Saya looked the tree, Jin used to spend a lot of time there, but today he was still sleeping, Saya started to walk to the tree before smelling the air, an strange and unknown smell to her, sweet, almost captivating, as she headed closer she could see another girl, a little bit older than she was, her hair even longer than hers held on two ponytails and a black gothic outfit, the girl looking down upon the hill

"Good morning" said Saya as the girl looked at her, two piercing red eyes almost as if they were judging her at the first sight

"Good morning" said the girl "despite that is impolite to speak with someone before you introduce yourself"

"I, I apologize" said Saya making a bow "my name is Saya, may I know yours?"

The figure released a small laugh as Saya looked at her confused, it muttered something that Saya didn't heard but before seeing the curious eyes of the child the figure merely shook her head, on her lips an almost amused smirk

"No need to apologize, and my name is Rachel, Rachel Alucard" said Rachel introducing herself

"Is very nice to meet you Miss Rachel" said Saya

"I do say the same" said Rachel "how come such a young child is alone? Surely your family must be worried"

"Is ok" said Saya "I told the sister for permission to come here"

"I see" said Rachel

"Is it ok if I stay here?" asked Saya

"I suppose" said Rachel as Saya nodded taking a seat, her feet soon going bare to feel the breeze and the slightly ticklish feeling of the blades of grass as the wind caused for them to bent to later return their original position, the time slowly but surely passing, none of the women saying a word to each other, Saya doing her best to avoid causing Rachel any discomfort barely knowing her, the coughs being suppressed most of the time

"Tell me" said Rachel her eyes not establishing a full contact with Saya still looking at her "how come a child like you lives in a place like this? The cities are not that far"

"the sister told us" said Saya "that someone left us to her care, and that she promised to take care of us, because of that we have to stay here"

"I see" said Rachel

"But" said Saya "when I grow up, I am going to leave this place I'll see al kind of places, and meet all kind of people, and I am going to make a diary out of it"

"You seem to have chosen your objective in life" said Rachel; however her gaze soon headed downwards

"Of course" said Saya "Ragna promised me, he would never break a promise to me" said Saya, a clear sound of happiness and admiration on her voice "

"You really love your brother" said Rachel, for her Ragna was soon to be both someone she admired and someone she treated badly, that condescending tone already on her voice

"Of course" said Saya "Ragna, Jin, Jacky, the sister I love everyone"

"Jin?" asked Rachel she was conscious but she always assumed Saya had come to hate his older brother as much as he hated her

"Yeah" said Saya "sometimes he is really mean, and I want to cry and ask him why he hates me so much, but, I did it once and Ragna got mad at him and made it even worse"

"So?" asked Rachel "what do you do now with your relathionship?"

"I think about the future" said Saya "maybe I am just trying to convince myself but, maybe someday Jin and I will be friends, and act like a family I am not going to say be the closest of sibling but at least, to know he doesn't hate the mere fact of my existence"

Saya started rubbing her cheeks wiping about some tears as noise coming from the movement could be heard, Rachel mused over her words, Jin would never change, and just any similitude with her sister was enough to drive him mad, however Saya loved him and only wanted to be her sister

"Saya" said Rachel her steps heading towards her to see some tears on the eyes of the young girl, normally she was distant and had an air of dignity however she used her thumb to wipe out some of the tears from the young girl before giving her a tissue she kept near her "never lose hope, I am sure someday, Jin will realize, how Lucky he is, of having a sister like you looking over him"

Saya weakly nodded before using the tissue to wipe out some more tears, however on an instant she stopped crying to release a little giggle surprising the vampire

"What is it?" asked Rachel "are you making fun of me?"

"No" said Saya "is just, your hair"

"Is anything amiss with it?" asked Rachel "I'll let you know I have a butler than combs it with great care"

"No" said Saya "is just; it looks like a bunny tails"

Rachel took a step back, her first reaction anger however something on the laugh of Saya seemed to calm her down, it wasn't like Ragna, just a child honest opinion. The laughter of Saya making the vampire sight before showing an elegant smile

"Saya" said Rachel "this time I'll let it slide, but please avoid comparing me to that animal"

"Sorry" said Saya "but could I please ask you something?"

"I suppose" said Rachel

"could you please put your hands like this?" asked Saya taking her hands to her head imitating a bunny ear to later be followed by a surprised and confused Rachel "now, do this Pyon" said Mana closing her hand making the sound of a bunny, the face of Rachel for once bewildered on a clear blush, the normally calm and superior vampire finding herself tempted to follow the humiliating desires of a child however she closed her eyes

"Pyon" said Rachel doing the same Saya did to later open a little her eyes seeing the child smile with happiness, for some reason the vampire made something she hadn't done in a long time, smile with simple happiness, not that superior and almighty air she always had, just smile as any normal being would do

"Saya, where are you?" asked the distant voice of Ragna Saya looked back a moment only to look back where Rachel was finding nothing but the scenery visible from the position, the girl cocked her head confused blaming it all to her imagination, not much Later Ragna headed closer to the girl to slowly drop himself on the ground with his back against the tree not much later he let Saya rest on his lap as he saw the girl make a crow with flowers to place it over his head as he smiled

"Hey Saya" said Ragna

"What is it big bro?" asked Saya

"About what you have been writing?" started Ragna as Saya looked at him surprised

"You, you read it?" asked Saya a little hurted "it was going to be a surprise"

"Surprise?" asked Ragna as Saya nodded

"Is kind of bad but, is a song" said Saya a hint of red on her cheeks "for the sister, for all the effort she has to make to take care of us, I tough she would enjoy it"

Ragna released a smirk before messing with her sister hair once again

"I am sure she will love it" said Ragna as Saya made her biggest possible smile

 **The silver sand continued to fall endlessly from past to future, from life to death. It coils into grayish white swirls. Heads into the gentle mouth of a river. And flows towards the country of peace**

The days continued, sometimes the girl Saya had meet in the past Rachel appeared again but as soon as Saya tried to introduce her she merely disappeared, Saya was each time more and more sure that it wasn't her imagination, more when she saw her with two little pet's the last time however today she merely decided to stay inside, she headed back to the mirror, she did something she never tough she would do, she lied to the sister and told her that her eyesight was getting bad and asked her for a way to help her, contact lenses, she saw perfectly without them but, they were to hide her eyes new condition, she headed to the bathroom again, the reason for the lie, her right eye on a terrifying red color, she had been staring at it for a while doing her best effort to hide it to everyone, not only that, her illness had become even worse and yesterday she had to spend the whole day in bed as the sister closed the door of her room and kept Ragna and Jacky outside, Jin never cared about it but she was accustomed, Saya looked to the tree, today she had permission to go out, after wearing the contact lenses giving her right eye a green color she headed to the tree the sunlight blinding her for a moment as she looked to the church before falling to the ground, for a second her whole body was unable to stand, on her eyes the church was burned and the sister death, it had been a moment but the child hugged herself before hearing the sister run towards her worried

"Saya-chan" said the sister as she hugged a trembling Saya "are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

The sister continued to assault Saya with question but the girl was still in shock, the image on the burning church and the image of her death forted mother engraved on her mind as she hugged weakly the sister who hugged her back and lifted her carrying the frail girl inside the church to prepare some calming tea for the young blonde girl, after serving it she saw Saya she was taking deep breath trying to calm herself down, the eyes of the sister filled with worry at her sudden drop, she was always smiling but, her face had been stopped in terror and pain, a minute later Saya regained her smile

"Is something wrong?" asked the sister as Saya smiled brightly

"nothing" said Saya, deep down she hated it, she was lying to the woman she called mother but she didn't wanted to worry her, that woman raised them, feed them and took care of a group of child's she didn't even knew, at least she wanted to make it easier and avoid worry her

"really?" asked the sister Saya had never lied and in her mind it was something impossible for the young girl, Saya had been using this to her advantage, she didn't wanted to lie to the sister, but she would hate to make the sister worried for her, after the sister merely gave her a reassuring smile Saya headed to the bathroom again to look at her reflection, instead of her usual image she was seeing someone else, someone completely different, her eyes red and soulless and her hair long and purple despite that their face was the same, Saya tried to touch the image before someone knocked on the door startling the young girl who released a surprised yelp

"Saya" said the voice of Jacky "can you come out?"

"Go, going" said Saya as she used the water running to clean her face the reflection back to normal, after that she opened the door to see Jacky unlike his usual self he was looking to the ground and had his hands on his back "can I help you?"

"Just" said Jacky as his blush became deeper "here take this" said Jacky as he half forced Saya to take something from him, Saya looked at the item, a red scale, and after this she looked at Jacky who looked away embarrassed "do you like it?"

"Is this?" asked Saya looking at Jacky "one of your scales, right?" asked Saya as Jacky nodded

"I just started to change them" said Jacky "I tough you might like it"

Saya nodded looking at the bright red scale on her hands before placing it on her bed running to Hugh Jacky from behind who merely smiled, the first scale had a great value for him but, he would rather leave with Saya so she could have something to remember of him

"Thanks a lot big bro" said Saya with a bright smile

"You are welcome lil sis" said Jacky with his own bright smile

The day after that arrived, Saya had been told to stay in bed time she used to look at it, her finished song for the sister, her coughing fit had been worse than usual, however the sound of footstep made her look to the door that opened to see her brother Ragna head inside with a glass of water

"Tough you might be thirsty" said Ragna as he left the water aside "how are you doing?"

"I am fine" said Saya as Ragna clenched his fist in anger

"Saya, cut the lies" said Ragna as Saya looked at him surprised "the sister might be busy but I have seen it, you have lying to her, don't think I would fall for that"

"But" said Saya as Ragna looked at her eye to eye

"Saya" said Ragna "I know you are not the tipe to lie just for your sake or some stupid thing but"Ragna took a moment mushing over the words he should use to make her understand his position "I am your brother, there should be no secrets between us"

"Big bro" said Ragna holding her left arm in shame

"Listen" said Ragna "I promise not to tell anyone but, no more lying to me ok?"

Ragna looked at her sister wiping some tears of her face as the girl lunged at him on a Hugh surprising the blonde boy who hugged her back

"Now tell me" said the young boy as he kept Saya on his embrace "what's wrong?"

"you promise really not to tell anyone?" asked Saya as Ragna nodded, the girl took a deep breath "I can see perfectly, the reason for the contact lenses is" Saya took out her contact lense showing her now true eye color that bright red on her right eye

"Saya" said Ragna impressed "when did that happened?"

"I don't know" said Saya "I remember I looked on the mirror like each other day and, it was there, tough thinking back" said Saya as Ragna gave her time to order her thoughts "it was at the same time my illness worsened"

"It must be related" said Ragna as Saya merely nodded "anything else?"

"Yesterday" said Saya "when I entered the bathroom there was another person on the reflection of the mirror"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ragna

"I am not sure myself" said Saya "it was like, seeing myself, while being someone completely different

"I am not sure to understand it" said Ragna

"It was" said Saya "as if I disappeared, and became nothing but part of that girl, I felt, I felt so scared"

Ragna merely smiled setting his hands on the girl shoulders making the young girl meet gazes with his older brother

"Listen Saya" said Ragna "if that ever happens, I promise I'll get you out, I won't ever let anyone hurt you"

"Big bro" said Saya as Ragna embraced her again

"Exactly" said Ragna "I am your older brother, and is my duty to look after you"

"And Jin" added Saya as Ragna chuckled

"Exactly" said Ragna

Ragna merely hugged her sister keeping her warm feeling her breath as if slowly calmed down, the girl sleeping on his embrace as he smiled

"Don't worry Saya" said Ragna as he looked at Saya "I promise nothing bad will ever happen as long as I am here with you"

 **Even if our hands cannot touch each other, even if my voice cannot reach you any longer, I will always be here; my heart will be at your side, always, forever**

Saya woke up in the middle of the night, a full moon over the fields, waking up from a nightmare, no not a nightmare a memory, a memory that could not be a real memory, she looked at her side a page of pure white paper notebook she had been using to draw or write when she had to stay in bed, lately everyday however she hurriedly wrote something, her arm weak and in fact she had to use her remaining hand to pull over, she looked the door and stumbled outside, heading to the tree, the paper on her hands

"Rachel, miss Rachel" called out Saya "if you are here please, answer me" said Saya as she feel to her knees covering her teary eyes before a sudden sound informed her of the soon to follow scent of roses

"What do you want Ch…" started Rachel before being Taken aback at a sudden Hugh from the young girl reaching her waist "wh, what?" started Rachel for once on her life at a loss for words

"What do you think you are doing child?" asked Nago the cat like companion of the vampire "do you have any idea of who you are…?"

Nago tried to continue before Rachel merely moved her hand to give him the order to stop, not much later she moved her hands on something she never tough she would do, an embrace at the young girl, her tears soaking up on her dress however the vampire didn't seem to be bothered after that she could feel something on her hands, before looking at it she looked at it a paper

"Please" say Saya still using the dress to hide her face "when I am not here, give it to Ragna"

"What is the meaning of that?" asked Rachel as Saya merely looked at her, her teary eyes on a crimson red eyes that Rachel recognized very well "Saya, are you?"

"before, before it happens, please promise something to me" begged Saya as Rachel merely looked down, it was the first time this happened, Saya in front of her crying like a little kid Rachel merely nodded indicating Saya to formulate her request "please take care of them, don't let anything happen to Ragna Jin or Jacky, please, I beg of you"

Rachel looked at Saya, the young girl had seen it, what was about to happen, the fate of her mother she loved so much, her family and surely her own fate Rachel looked over the small figure "fine" said Rachel "I promise to you Saya, I'll do my best to keep them safe"

"And" said Saya "I am sorry, for causing you so many troubles"

"is ok" said Rachel "you can rest sure, I promise to keep your family safe" said Rachel Saya managed to smile before hugging the vampire again and head back to her bed, Rachel merely looked up to the moon as Saya entered the church again

"I am sorry, Saya" said Rachel softly mostly to herself "I apologize for not being able to help you"

Saya headed one last time to bed, her last night as Saya, tomorrow, tomorrow it would happen, Terumi the man searching for her would find her and, she tried to suppress her tears but was unable until something caught up her eyes, the red of the scale Jacky gave her, the girl picked it up bringing it closer to her heart for some reason that helped her to calm down, but there was a person he had to speak too, she rose up and gathered all her courage to head to the bath and stared at the image, Hades Izanami, the death goddess the one who soon would live on her body, she tried really hard and closed her eyes, not much later she just took a deep breath, a completely white space, inside her and, a place where Izanami had been able to show herself

"Fascinating" said Izanami "I am most impressed Saya; I never expected you would be able to…"

"Shut up" said Saya surprising the death goddess who merely displayed a grin "just listen to me, while I can speak, please"

"Fine" said Izanami "I'll hear what you have to say, that shall be my parting gift"

"I am not going to give up" said Saya "I am going to continue"

"Continue?" asked Izanami at the vague words of the girl

"I'll continue to believe in you, in Ragna in miss Rachel "said Saya "I'll continue to believe that everyone can be happy together"

Izanami looked surprised for a moment before she was able to answer Saya concentration disappeared as she found herself back on the real world the image on the mirror her two red eyes, but she merely gave a firm nod heading to the bed

"Hey Saya" said Ragna as Saya headed outside disobeying the sister "this isn't like you"

"I know" said Saya "but I wanted to play something"

"Play something?" asked Ragna he knew Saya was hiding something but, he would have to ask her later when Jacky wasn't there

"What is it?" asked Jacky

"Hide and seek" said Saya with a smile "I tough it would be fun since today is such a nice day"

"Good idea" said Jacky "Ragna you are it"

"No" said Saya "I want to be it this time"

"Great" said Jacky "count up to 30 and start searching"

Mana nodded giving her back as Jacky nodded running away with a confident smile however Ragna headed closer

"You told me that you would not lie again to me" said Ragna as Saya stopped counting

"And I am not lying" said Saya "I am honest Ragna"

"Then?" asked Ragna

"I wanted to have fun memories of today" said Saya as Ragna took her contact lenses looking at her now red eyes "maybe, maybe tomorrow I won't wake up after all"

Ragna looked at her before slapping the young girl with a furious expression

"Don't dare to say that" said Ragna as Saya rubbed her pained cheek "don't dare to speak about that, I made you a promise remember? I promised you I would take you to see the world when we were older and I never break a promise"

"But" said Saya as Ragna used his finger to silence her

"But in exchange promise me, that you won't say something like that ever again" said the young blonde boy looking to the ground on a somber manner

Saya merely nodded doing her best effort to smile Ragna looked back as Jacky could no longer be seen

"I am going to search for Jacky, we should put some ice on that and I am sorry, I got carried away and…l"

"Is ok" said Saya with an honest smile "I deserved it a little" Ragna messed her hair unknown to Ragna the last time her sister would give him a true smile, after that Saya looked at the church speaking with jin would be useless so, she merely wrote a note, telling him he hopped for his happiness and that no matter what happened or how much he hated her, he would always be his brother and that she would do her best to make him happy, she left the note near him as she hopped his curiosity would make him read it, she could barely see already but, she had to say goodbye to one last person, she headed inside to see the sister taking care of some flowers

"Saya" said the sister "I told you too"

"I'm sorry" said Saya crying looking at the ground "I love you so much but, I am sorry, I am so sorry"

"Saya what's wrong, what are you?" started the sister before hearing a voice she hopped to never hear again

"It has been a long time, Celica" said the voice of Terumi as she tried to protect Saya who merely feel to the ground barely capable of thinking

 _"_ _I am sorry"_ tough Saya with her remaining energy _"but at least this time I, was able to… say goodbye…properly"_

 **back on the last fic events, ove week after the defeat of Izanami**

"Ragna" said Rachel it has been one week ever since the defeat of Izanami, but he had taken it hard "may we speak for a moment?"

"What do you want?" asked Ragna as he half looked at Rachel

"I have something for you" said Rachel

"If you are going to give me one of your goddam preaches" started Ragna however the eyes of Rachel made him stop "what is it?"

"Here" said Rachel giving Ragna and old paper "I promised to someone that I would make sure to deliver this to you"

Ragna took the paper as Rachel headed outside at the same time Noel Vermillion headed inside, for once alongside Jin

"Ragna" said Noel, Ragna however threw the paper aside fed up of the situation; despite this the blonde green eyed girl picked it up looking at it

"Ragna" said Noel "I Think, you should read this"

Ragna looked at the paper taking it for a moment as his eyes widened in surprise, the paper containing the song Saya had been writing, the memories of all the effort she put on it how much she worked on it, her sister work however there were two parts that where marked as Saya wanted for Ragna to know them Noel looked at the paper standing besides Ragna and Jin"

"Drawing a gentle world on drawing paper, I want to show you all the precious feelings, the plain ordinary days make me happy, but the seasons go by in a hurry" said Noel as she imagined the song on her head

"Saya" muttered Jin looking at the paper

"The sunset was so glaring for my feeling of guilt, that I bowed my head a little. However many miracles I've gathered, my wish won't be granted, which sting my heart"

"Dammit" said Ragna as Noel continued looking at the paper; the man punched the wall in a mix of rage and pain

"The sand of time flowing on my body continue to disappear as if even blink of an eye were a waste of time, I kept gazing at your smiling face" ended Noel as she looked at Ragna

"Just, go away" said Ragna "I don't feel like speaking to anyone right now"

Noel merely nodded understanding the time Ragna needed but despite that she left the note, Jin merely looked at Ragna but, for once even he was the one missing her sister, the note she wrote had never been read, he had been keeping it on the trash and he was sure that when Noel was her secretary she threw it however the blonde girl showed his a paper, it was broken and very bad treated but he recognized it, the note Saya wrote for him before her death after giving it to him Noel moved as Celica called her, everyone was making a party but for the old member of the six heroes could see the face of regret on jin, she headed to the room of Ragna noticing the man on his bed looking at the note, she recognized the rough handwriting as Saya as she merely read it, she looked at Ragna after she headed out he looked at the bed before resting on it falling sleep

On his dream that last moment he had to say goodbye over and over his own weapon killing her sister, however it vanished as he hears a cheerful laugh dissipating it, he tried to wake up before hearing a chuckle that made him look back, her sister Saya her normal green eyes

"Sorry big bro "said Saya "but there was one thing I had to tell you"

"What is it?" asked Ragna as he felt a quick embrace on his waist as Saya lunged herself

"I am going to be with you all the time" said Saya as Ragna pushed her aside

"No, you are not" said Ragna "not anymore"

"Ragna" said Saya as he tried to avoid eye contact "even though these hands of mine can't be touched by yours, even though this voice of mine can't reach you"

Ragna looked at her one second only to have his chest pressed as Saya rested her head on him, her hand slowly reaching to his heart

"I'll stay here; my heart will stay with you" said Saya as Ragna embraced her one last time "always and forever"

Ragna opened his eyes on his sleep he was hugging himself or rather the piece of white paper, tough it wasn't white anymore, on the back a picture of all of them, Ragna the sister, Jin tough he seemed angry as usual and Jacky on the lower corner written on black ink, my heart shall always be with you all, Ragna looked at the picture hugging it one last time as he smiled looking at it before hearing everyone calling out to him worried

"Don't worry sis" said Ragna touching his chest "you won't be alone anymore, you have many friends now"

 **ok, over no more, it has taken a long time but I never liked it and then redo it, and redo it again, I still feel kind of dissapoited at the end, but I don't like to let things unfinished for so long, even so I hope you all enjoyed of this little series**


End file.
